seasons cycle
by hinoiri
Summary: [challenge.fic] As the seasons pass by, his love grows more and more. [RoxasNamine]


Namixas

Seasons Cycle

»»»«««

**C**inderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White…

All of them became obsessions in her brain. She was always amazed and stunned at how the princesses in fairy tales had everything they'd ever need. A prince, a castle, a kingdom, all would equal to one thing. True happiness. That was the only thing she ever wanted, that's what she would always tell him. That was the only thing she ever wanted in life. To have true happiness in the grasp of her hand. He was confused. Wasn't she always happy? She had everything a girl needed. Money, looks, fame. She made him puzzled. Maybe… just maybe… she was different than other girls. He always had that impression of her. Ever since that bright, sunny day…

»»»«««

**I**t was the season of _Spring_.

The flowers were blooming, the sky was blue, the birds were singing and the bees were buzzing. Little giggles of children echoed around as the surroundings were painted with youth running wildly while playing with their mates and friends. Their smile illuminated the day, making it more brighter with the help of the scorching sun. Everything was right. All were enjoying the season of joy.

Except one.

A five year old sat down on a ledge with his hands cupping his chin. He grumbled to himself as his blue orbs went left to right, in search of anybody being as miserable as him. No. There was no one there that didn't have a grin plastered on their face. All were happy and enjoying their life. He was the only lonely soul there. Everyone else had a friend to laugh and talk with. He had no one. How he hated his mother for leaving him at the park whilst she went and chat with her friends nearby. She told him he was a big boy now so he could play alone. He groaned. When the time his mother thought of him as a big boy, he was alone. How life sucked.

As he heaved another long sigh, he turned his head and caught the sight of a blond girl, hugging her very precious bear by an arm. She had around two gigantic men by her side who wore sunglasses to hide their piercing eyes and a white communicator seemed to be perched inside one of their earlobes. One of them mumbled something into the other's ear, causing the other one to nod occasionally. He bent down and whispered a few words to the blond girl and she nodded robotically. She began moving forward and soon enough, she was walking to his direction.

He stood up and wondered if she could be his friend. Since she looked alone as well, maybe she could accompany him and they could spend a whole lot of fun time together. He mustered up his courage and walked to her. She was already sitting on a bench, looking rather enviously to the children that were running along. This made her hug her bear tighter. She heard footsteps coming towards her so she raised her head and was locked eyes with a blond boy her age.

He gave her a small grin. "Hey, wanna play with me?"

He sounded so sincere. Not like all those other boys her parents paid to play with her. She looked back to him with curious eyes and continued staring at him. He didn't seem to mind. Instead, he went nearer to her and held out a hand, as a sign of her to take it. "I'm Roxas. We're going to have so much fun together! We could play ball, play on the swings, ride on the slide and a whole lot more!"

Namine arched an eyebrow and gazed down to his outstretched hand. She bit her lip and wondered whether he truly wanted to play with her. She saw sincerity and honesty in his blue orbs and that encouraged her that he really was planning to spend time with her. No money involved. She smiled and hesitatingly pushed her hand forward, capturing his fingers that felt ever so soft. "N-Namine…" she mumbled. He raised an eyebrow. "Namine?"

She bobbed her head slowly. "M-My name… is Namine,"

He grinned a toothless smile and clutched her hand tighter. "Nice to meet you, Namine! We're going to have so much fun."

She laughed and they certainly had a fun day. Running around and enjoying the sunny weather. Now, positively, everything was right. And they never released their hands. Their fingers were so nicely tangled with one another's.

And they didn't plan on letting each other go.

»»»«««

**I**t was the season of _Summer_.

The beach was sandy, the waves were humongous, the sun was up and the school kids were out and enjoying their vacation that had begun. A fifteen year old blond boy waited by a wall as he checked his watch occasionally. Using his voice to hum a melody, his azure irises checked back from left and right as he waited for her. He tapped his hands to the beat of his humming and his beach towel was nicely on top of his shoulders.

The sounds of a car stopping in front of him was heard. He gazed to the car and smiled when he saw her. His best friend for over ten years. A man stepped out from the front seat and went to the back of the limo, opening the door and out walked a beautiful blond teenager with a redhead following behind. He knew her as Kairi, her cousin and both girls walked up to him. She gave him a wave and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head. Both were clad in lovely two pieces while he was in his trunks. He greeted them with a grin as the limousine screeched off and left the scene.

"Hey girls. You two are fashionably late."

They giggled and Kairi wished Roxas hello for they haven't met each other in awhile. Since she was a model in work and he was an average boy. Namine ushered them to run to the beach as they didn't intend on wasting another second of their precious vacation together. Kairi laughed and ran after her cousin, leaving Roxas with a smile. That was what he loved of Namine. Even if they belonged to two different worlds, she still accepted him. Even if she could befriend anyone she wished to for she was after all the heir to a successful company, she chose him out of the other million people. Maybe that was why he was unbelievably in love with her.

But he wouldn't admit that. It would ruin their friendship.

He too ran to the beach and saw Namine already in the waters, splashing water to Roxas's best friend Sora and his cousin, Hayner. The two boys then grabbed a scoopful of liquid and splashed it over to her. She giggled with laughter as they began chasing after her. Kairi smiled seeing the scene before her but she wasn't smiling for too long as Sora lifted her up and dunked her into the cold sea. The two girls laughed and tried to escape their wrath and soon a water fight began.

This was what kept Namine going on in life. Her life was already written. She couldn't choose who she wanted to date, who she wanted to befriend, what she chose to do. Her parents didn't care about that. They wanted their daughter to be in full potential to lead their company when they were gone. But Namine didn't want that. That was one of the reasons she was with Roxas and his friends secretly. She could only enjoy true happiness when she had the blond boy by her side. He was the only one who could make her smile genuinely, make her laugh until her sides hurt, make her fall in love with him deeper.

But she would never let him know her true feelings. It would ruin their friendship.

He had always been there for her. When she was pressured under the orders of her parents, she ran to him for comfort. When she was alone and scared, he would always be there to defend his princess. He himself accepted her as a friend for herself, not for her fame and fortune. When her parents found many suitors for her, she would always reject because there was only one boy she wanted to spend her life with.

She was an upper class anyway. Her parents would never allow her to love anyone below their status. But she didn't care. As long as he was by her side, she had a reason to live and continue living.

Life was so unfair.

»»»«««

**I**t was the season of _Autumn._

The leaves were falling, the road was covered with orange and red, the wind was starting to howl and it wasn't always sunny anymore. He and her were still close as ever though. Being at the tender age of eighteen, their graduation day was coming and they were eager to release their high school days and everything that was sweet and sour of it. He heaved a slow sigh. High school was one of his favorite memories for during that time, it was when he could spend a lot of time with her. And even until now, he still had never confessed his pure love to her.

It hurt. It hurt him so deeply seeing the boys her parents chose for her. None of them worked out but one day, he had a feeling that reality will come crashing down on him and she'll be married to someone of her status. He'd lose his chance then. He had to tell her before that happens. That was why he was currently sitting down on a bench in the park, waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers to confess his love. He patiently waited for his best friend to arrive to do something that might change his life forever.

But then, his mind refreshed with sweet memories of her and him spending their time together. What if after this, everything will be gone and she doesn't feel the same? They'd stop being friends and that was the last thing he wished for. He wouldn't want anything awkward and unwanted to happen to their beautiful friendship. He put down the flowers and stood up to leave before she came._ I can't do this… she's my best friend… and she's an upper class woman. It'll never work out…_

He heard high heels clacking against the pavement so he turned around, and sure enough, there she was. With a suitcase by her side and her hair tied into a ponytail, he was surprised to see her solemn expression. Why was she unhappy? But more importantly, why did she have a suitcase beside her? He watched as she stood a few feet from him and he stayed there, transfixed to the tears that slowly trailed down her cheeks. She bit her lip and raised her hand near her mouth. "I'm moving away!" she yelled, voice broken due to the sadness she was feeling. He could really hear his own heart shattering as well.

"W-What?" He couldn't believe what his own ears had heard.

"I said I'm moving!" she repeated with a frown. "But before I go… I just wanted you to know… I love you!

This time, his heart seemed to stop beating. Did she really say those words? The words that he had longed to hear so much? The words he dreamed to say and to which she would respond? With a broken smile, she blew him a kiss before lifting up her suitcase and leaving the park. He was stunned, dumbfounded, paralyzed. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He just stood there, the chilly autumn wind blowing and the leaves creating a rustling sound around him. He stood there, seeing his best friend disappear from his life forever.

He had made a mistake by just standing there…

»»»«««

**I**t was the season of _Winter_.

The snow was cascading gracefully, the pavement covered with a blanket of white and the trees stripped from any greenery. He sat down on his couch, looking out of his window with a cup of hot coco in hand. Christmas just didn't feel the same without her by his side. He frowned. Nothing was the same without her. Five years passed by so fast and yet he still felt guilty for not stopping her from leaving his life completely. She didn't even tell him her reason for leaving. All he knew was that her parents found out she loved him so they transported her to study abroad and forget him. She was forced to leave but she could've told him so they could've ran away, just like they used to do.

No, that would be childish. He had always known it. He always knew that she would be gone from his life like this. But she loved him and he didn't even get to confess his own burning passion for her yet. Now his chance was gone and she would never return. Sipping some of the coco, it tasted bitter on his tongue. Her coco was always the best and he still remembered for every Christmas she would spend with his family for her parents were always on business trips on Christmas.

She would always appreciate the small things he gave her for her present and she would always smile when he grinned to opening her present to him. He _missed_ her, god, he did. Brushing his fingers over his spiky blond hair, he heaved a sigh. He felt very selfish. He wished everyone was miserable like him on this day. But no, everyone was enjoying it. His best friend Sora was obviously spending it with his fiancé, Kairi and his cousin Hayner was out on his honeymoon with his new wife, Olette. He was alone. Like old times.

The doorbell to his deserted apartment rang. He stood up and went to see who it was. He opened the door and saw his other close friend, Axel standing there while breathing frantically. "What's wrong?" he asked his friend. Axel lifted his head and clutched his shoulders. "Dude, Namine… she's- she's… here."

His azure eyes widened to this. "W-What?"

Axel rolled his emerald eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Namine's here! She came yesterday and she's leaving today. Now!" With those words, he gulped and held the door for support. She came? Then why didn't she come to visit him? Didn't she miss him? Just as much as he missed her? Axel groaned and grabbed him, pushing his friend out of the room. "What're you waiting for? You've waited over five years to tell her how you really feel! Now's your chance. Go!"

He gained his senses and took what Axel said, standing up and rushing out with his scarf and coat in hand. He put them on in a rush and dashed to find a cab that could take him to the airport. He tailed one down and told the driver where to take him. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't contain himself. He was going to meet the girl he loved ever since they met. The girl that meant the world to him. The cab finally pulled over and he sped off to meet the girl he longed for. His eyes began searching for any sign of her. Her flaxen blond hair, her beautiful sky eyes, her gorgeous smile, anything!

He began running to the departure hall and saw many other blonds but not one of them resembled his best friend. He groaned and flopped down on a chair. He lost her again. He was such a fool, making mistakes so many times. This could've been his only chance of telling her and now it slipped from his hands again. He was so foolish…

"Roxas?"

His head lifted and he caught his breath as the girl before him held a sad look as they gazed into one another's eyes. He slowly stood up with what energy he had and gave a crooked smile. "N-Namine." She blinked and nodded, holding her arm in an awkward way. "I-I came to wish you Happy Christmas… but I didn't know where you lived. Guess I should've called you first." She laughed. He continued staring at her matured appearance. She was cute and pretty once but now she was beautiful and heavenly astounding.

Her eyes remained the same though. The same shade of blue.

"Well, aren't you happy to see me again? Even if I did leave you without a proper reason…" she mumbled, lowering her head. He couldn't take it anymore. Running over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and felt her presence with him once more. She choked on tears. She was finally back in his arms. He inhaled her wonderful scent that he had missed. She still felt so tiny in his arms. "I'm sorry…" she choked, tears wetting his shirt.

He shushed her and pulled apart from the hug and cleared her tears away. "I've waited for over fifteen years to tell you this." She quirked up an eyebrow but before she could respond, he placed his lips over hers and they indulged in a heart warming kiss. Their first one. Guess it is true that best friends do share everything.

The kiss was sweet, even with her tears falling. He held her tightly, afraid she would leave again. She slowly raised her arms to wrap around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She had always dreamed her prince would kiss her like this. This was her fairytale. True, she may not have her own kingdom, her own castle. But she did have her prince. Her silly best friend and caring lover. He may not have the fame and fortune of a prince, but his heart was big enough to replace that. He wasn't rich with money. He was rich with love.

This wasn't a true fairytale. It wasn't what she had really wanted when she was obsessed with tales of princesses getting whatever they wanted. She was happy enough now, with her hugging him and feeling him lean towards her. This was enough for her, even if she had wished he was more than he could be.

This wasn't a fairytale. It was reality. But hey…

Reality's good too

_fin._

»»»«««

For **Inspire-Illuminate's** challenge.

I don't own anything.

Had to use the line **"When he realized what he was thinking, he told himself, 'I cant do this, It will never work out, she's my best friend."**

Ungh, not to please with this work. Its rather typical to me. Sorry!

Reviews keep my story and my writings alive. So, review please!

_- hinoiri -_


End file.
